LaFleur
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=8 | data_ABC=4 marzo 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Sawyer | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Kyle Pennington | regista=Mark Goldman | guest=Reiko Aylesworth - Amy Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Patrick Fischler - Phil Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed Kevin Rankin - Jerry | costar= Carla Buscaglia - Heather Christopher Jaymes - Dottore Molly McGivern - Rosie John Skinner - Other #1 }} è l'ottavo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantunesimo dell’intera serie. Sawyer e gli altri sopravvissuti inventano una bugia, per proteggersi dagli eventi del passato. Trama Sull'isola Periodo di tempo antico dell'Orchidea da Sawyer, Jin, Juliet e Miles.]] Dopo un altro flash, il pozzo che conduce all'Orchidea (in cui Locke si è calato) scompare, lasciando Sawyer avvinghiato alla fune impiantata nel terreno. Sawyer cerca di salvare Locke ma Juliet lo ferma, facendo notare che ora si trovano in un tempo molto precedente alla costruzione del pozzo. Miles poi attira l'attenzione di tutti verso l'orizzonte, dove si distingue il dorso di una gigantesca statua. Sembra che in una mano tenga un Ankh, che è un antico simbolo egiziano che indica la vita eterna, lo stesso simbolo della collana di Paul (che sarà visto più tardi), ma potrebbe essere anche il sa, simbolo della protezione, tenuto da una dea ippopotamo (Apet) protettrice delle madri. Nel frattempo Locke sta inserendo la ruota ghiacciata nel proprio asse, provocando a tutta l'Isola un bagliore di luce molto violento, questa è una luce bianca anziché viola. 1974 , supplica i due Altri di lasciarla in vita.]] Più tardi, tutti sono dell'idea che quest'ultimo flash fosse diverso, e poiché non hanno più il mal di testa e non riportano emorragie nasali, constatano che i salti nel tempo sono finiti. Sawyer, notando che il pozzo è ricomparso, corre verso di esso e afferra la corda lasciandosi andare, ma scopre che hanno solo costruito il pozzo, non scavato. Sawyer dice che aspetterà fino a quando Locke non ritorni e quando Juliet gli chiede quanto voglia aspettare, lui risponde: "Per tutto il tempo necessario". fino alla barriera sonica.]] Cercano così Daniel trovandolo sconvolto a fissare il terreno. Quando gli chiedono dov'è Charlotte, Daniel spiega che è morta e che è svanita durante l'ultimo flash. Sawyer dedice che devono ritornare alla spiaggia per vedere se il loro campo fosse la (o lo costruiranno se necessario), sebbene Juliet noti che non abbiano alternativa. Mentre vanno verso la spiaggia, sentono degli spari. Muovendosi verso di loro, vedono due Altri in piedi davanti a una donna e un uomo morto. Sawyer e Juliet escono fuori, armati coi fucili, e Sawyer gli ordina di abbassare le armi. Uno di loro spara verso Sawyer e immediatamente viene colpito da Juliet. L'altro viene ucciso da Sawyer. La donna si presenta come Amy e convince loro a sepellire i due Altri e portare Paul, suo marito, a casa. Quando Daniel sta per passare attraverso la barriera sonica, Juliet gli urla di fermarsi. Amy allora spegne il recinto e passa per prima incolume, per far vedere agli altri che è disabilitato. Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Daniel e Miles la seguono quando si sente il rumore dell'altissima frequenza del recinto, e cadono tutti a terra. Amy rimuove dalle orecchie dei tappi, facendo capire come fosse passata senza rischi. è interrogato da Horace alle Baracche.]] Sawyer si sveglia nella sala ricreazione delle Baracche e viene interrogato da Horace Goodspeed. Sawyer dice di essere "Jim LaFleur" e si inventa la copertura che il suo gruppo fa parte di una spedizione di recupero che si è persa mentre cercava la Roccia Nera. Horace dice a Sawyer che il suo gruppo dovrà andarsene il mattino dopo con il sottomarino. Gli spiega che solo ai membri della DHARMA Initiative è permesso di stare al campo, e che Sawyer e il resto del suo gruppo non sono "materiale per la DHARMA." Il resto del gruppo è riunito da qualche parte all'esterno a tarda sera parlando della loro situazione. Miles è preoccupato, ma Juliet è fiduciosa che Sawyer possa trovare un accordo con Horace. Indica poi la casa in cui ha vissuto per più di tre anni. Miles le chiede se era un membro della DHARMA-Initiative, lei nega. Accenna alla Purga, che era stata prima del suo arrivo sull'Isola. Daniel sembra ancora confuso, ma poi vede una ragazzina che lui crede essere la piccola Charlotte. successivamente, Sawyer e Horace vanno da loro e Sawyer spiega l'accordo raggiunto. parla ad Alpert approposito della tregua, della Jughead e di Locke.]] Improvvisamente, scatta l'allarme e tutti si nascondono nelle case. Il gruppo è condotto ad una delle case in cui una donna armata deve badare loro. Quando Sawyer e Juliet guardano dalla finestra, vedono un uomo con una torcia infuocata, che si rivela essere Richard Alpert, che si ferma nel mezzo del campo. Horace va a parlargli e torna chiedendo ansiosamente a Sawyer quanto abbia nascosto bene i corpi. Sawyer va fuori, ignorando le opposizioni di Horace, e dice a Richard che lui è il responsabile della morte dei due uomini, poi gli chiede se hanno sepolto la bomba. Sawyer menziona a Richard l'incontro con Locke di vent'anni prima e gli dice che lui non fa parte della Dharma e dunque la tregua tra la Dharma e gli The Others non è stata violata. Dopo aver ascoltato ciò che è accaduto ai propri uomini Richard dice a Sawyer che la sua gente chiedeva giustizia. convince Juliet a stare sull'isola.]] Sawyer torna in casa a dice a Horace che gli Altri vogliono il corpo di Paul. Horace e Sawyer vanno a parlare con Amy, dicendole che se non volesse consegnare il corpo sarebbero comunque pronti ad affrontarne le conseguenze. Amy acconsente a consegnare Paul ma prima di ciò prende una collana a forma di ankh, un geroglifico, dal collo del marito. Mentre Sawyer sta per lasciare la stanza, Horace gli dice che possono rimanere per due settimane, il tempo necessario affinchè il sottomarino ritorni nell'Isola. Nella banchina vicino al sottomarino, Juliet dice a Sawyer che Locke li ha già salvati, perchè i flash sono finiti, quindi non c'è più bisogno di aspettarlo. Ricorda che per tre anni ha sempre cercato di lasciare l'isola, e che adesso non vuole sprecare l'opportunità di andar via e che la mattina successiva salirà sul sottomarino nonostante Sawyer sia riuscito a convincere Horace a farli rimanere altre due settimane. Sawyer, comunque riesce a convincerla a rimanere, almeno per due settimane fino alla partenza del nuovo sottomarino. 1977 e Rosie danzano alla Stazione Perla.]] In una stazione di sicurezza alle Baracche, Jerry mette della musica ("Candida" di Tony Orlando and Dawn)e comincia a ballare con Rosie. Improvvisamente, Phil entra nella stanza, arrabbiato del fatto che i due non abbiamo controllato i monitor e preoccupato per quello che il loro capo, LaFleur, possa dire. Jerry cerca di calmare Phil, ma qualcosa sta succedendo ai piloni di difesafence]. Un uomo, che identificano come Horace compare sul monitor, completamente ubriaco e intento a lanciare candelotti di dinamite nella foresta. Abbandonando i timori iniziali, i due corrono verso la casa di LaFleur, il capo della sicurezza e lo svegliano. Una volta inquadrato ci accorgiamo che LaFleur altri non è che Sawyer. Sawyer richiama Miles, anche lui addetto alla sicurezza e guidano verso i piloni dove trovano Horace svenuto. Sawyer riporta l'uomo a casa dove lo attende la moglie Amy]]. Mentre Sawyer le spiega l'accaduto, la donna va in travaglio. and Juliet discutono sui dubbi di Juliet di far nascere il bambino di Amy.]] In Infermeria il dottore informa Sawyer che il bambino è girato al contrario, per cui è necessario un cesareo. Il dottore spiega che le donne incinte di solito partono per la terra ferma quando devono partorire e lui non è esperto in quel tipo di operazione. Sawyer si dirige verso il gruppo di meccanici DHARMA, nel quale lavora Juliet che è rimasta sull'isola nonostante avesse promesso a Sawyer di rimanere solo altre due settimane. Sawyer le chiede di far partorire la donna, ma Juliet sul subito rifiuta dicendo che lei e Sawyer avevano un patto, ma alla fine accetta di svolgere la procedura, anche se il dottore non è d'accordo. Fuori dall'infermeria, Sawyer attende notizie del bambino. Jin, che ora parla meglio inglese, arriva e riferisce che la loro ricerca continua, anche se non hanno ancora trovato nessuno dei loro. Juliet esce e commossa e felice dice che Amy ha avuto un maschietto. e Juliet si baciano.]] Later, a smiling Sawyer strolls through the Barracks and picks a flower. He returns to the house he now shares with Juliet, as she prepares dinner. He gives her the flower and tells her she was "amazing today." They declare their love for each other and share a kiss. Horace wakes to find a bespectacled Sawyer watching over him. In a reversal of roles, Sawyer asks Horace how his head feels leaving Horace to respond "It hurts." Sawyer informs him that he missed the birth of his son and inquires about the fight between Horace and Amy that led Horace to pass out in a drunken stupor. Horace had found the ankh which had belonged to Paul among Amy's things, leading Horace to question Amy's love for him. waits for Jin and his fellow castaways at the North Valley]] Horace is unsure whether three years is enough time for Amy to get over Paul. Sawyer tells of his love for a girl with whom he had a shot but reluctantly lost his chance. She has been gone for three years and though he had difficulty forgetting her in the beginning, he finds now that he barely remembers her face. Sawyer states that three years is "absolutely" enough time to get over someone. In the morning, Sawyer and Juliet are asleep in bed when they are awakened by a phone call. Jin is calling with urgent news, and as Sawyer gets dressed, he doesn't tell Juliet the nature of the emergency. He drives his blue DHARMA Jeep out to the North Valley alone and waits for Jin to arrive in a DHARMA van. They park their vehicles opposite one another and the van's passengers emerge: first Hurley, then Jack, and finally Kate. Sawyer is shocked to see his friends as he takes off his glasses in disbelief. Curiosità Generale * LaFleur significa "il fiore" in francese ed è un comune cognome creolo come suggerisce lo stesso Sawyer. * Come già avvenuto per e , questo è il terzo episodio di Lost che prende il titolo dal nome fittizio di uno dei protagonisti. *Il tempo che Sawyer, Jin, Miles e Juliet trascorrono alla DHARMA Initiative (tre anni dal 74 al 77) è lo stesso arco di tempo vissuto dagli Oceanic 6 lontano dall'isola (2005-2008). *Rosie indossa una t-shirt di Geronimo Jackson. *Viene fatto riferimento, per la loro gioia, ad un soprannome che i fan storicamente danno a Richard Alpert, ovvero quello di "guyliner": infatti Sawyer mentre chiede ad Horace Goodspeed di parlare con Richard, si riferisce a lui dicendo "il tipo là fuori con l'eyeliner". Il soprannome è emerso in una recente intervista a Nestor Carbonell (il cognome dell'attore sembra proprio un segno del destino) che ha dichiarato simpaticamente che quelli sono i suoi occhi al naturale e che non si mette l'eyeliner. *Il ciondolo della collana di Paul raffigura Ankh, un popolare simbolo egizio di fertilità e vita eterna. Note di produzione *Ben, Desmond, Sayid e Sun non compaiono. Hurley, Jack e Kate appaiono anche nei crediti. Locke appare solo in alcuni fotogrammi dell'episodio . *E' dalla Terza Stagione ( ) che non si vedeva un episodio incentrato su Sawyer. Errori * Daniel Faraday sees a young red-haired girl at the Dharma Initiative camp in 1974 whom he believes is Charlotte Staples Lewis. However, Ben, when reciting her biography stated she was born July 2, 1979, approximately 5 years too late to be Charlotte if Ben's information from Michael was correct (a birthdate of 1969 would be closer if this girl is indeed a young Charlotte). It remains possible, however, that the girl was not Charlotte, and Daniel was mistaken due to his grief. It also remains possible that the island's ability to displace things in time while coming or going (eg. the helicopter, Dr. Ray's corpse) created a situation where Charlotte would be forced to lie about her DOB. ** When Ben recited Charlotte's bio, he also stated that she was born in Essex, England. * Sawyer's beard noticeably changes between real and fake throughout the 1974 portions of the episode. * The Williams Cyclone pinball machine is visible in the corner of the Dharma rec room when Horace Goodspeed is questioning Sawyer in 1974. This model was not manufactured until 1988. * On the original ABC airing, Sawyer can be heard having flatulence as he wakes up half-way through the episode. It is presumed that this was an editing prank that was never removed before the final airing. Tematiche ricorrenti * Amy partorisce. * Juliet riesce a far nascere il bambino senza che la madre muoia. * Qualcuno gioca a scacchi alle Baracche. * Sawyer e gli altri mentono approposito del loro luogo di provenienza. * Paul viene ucciso. * La security deve monitorare gli orsi polari. * Daniel ha un'allucinazione in cui vede una piccola Charlotte. * Sawyer e Juliet si sono messi insieme. * Due degli Altri vengono uccisi. * Daniel dice "qualunque cosa sia successa è successa". * L'episodio prende il titolo dallo pseudonimo adottato da Sawyer. * Sawyer si riferisce a Charlotte come "Rossa", chiama Daniel "scienziato pazzo" and "Platone", e chiama Miles "Mr. 'io parlo alle persone morte'", "Banzai" e "Enos". * Sawyer il criminale truffatore diventa un uomo di legge. * Amy prende un ciondolo ankh dal corpo di Paul, che Horace troverà più tardi sul fondo di un cassetto, come lui stesso racconta. Analisi della Storia *Sawyer says his name is James "Jim" LaFleur. *Sawyer pretends to be the captain of a ship. *Sawyer decides to wait for John Locke to come back. *Richard and Horace are leaders of their groups and have declared a truce. *Sawyer and his group become members of DHARMA. *Two Others kill Paul. *Sawyer and Juliet become a couple some time during the three years they have spent together in the 1970s. Riferimenti culturali * L'Ankh: The Egyptian hieroglyph is a symbol of eternal life and fertility. Egyptian gods are often portrayed carrying it by its loop, or bearing one in each hand, arms crossed over their chest. The giant statue appears to be holding one in each hand but its arms are by its sides, not crossed over its chest. Paul's necklace was an ankh, which Amy takes from him after he dies. Amy later successfully gives birth on the Island. * The Grateful Dead: Phil and Jerry, brownie eating 1970s hippies, seem to be references to Phil Lesh and Jerry Garcia of The Grateful Dead. Rosie may be a reference to the reoccurring symbol of roses in Grateful Dead songs and art. In the Grateful Dead "Ramble On Rose", the protagonist's name is Rose. The name of the band Grateful Dead has been attributed to this quote from the Egyptian Book of the Dead: "We now return our souls to the creator, as we stand on the edge of eternal darkness. Let our chant fill the void in order that others may know. In the land of the night the ship of the sun is drawn by the grateful dead." *''Candida: This 1970 song by Tony Orlando and Dawn is playing in a DHARMA station while Jerry is dancing with Rosie. * 'Platone: Sawyer calls Daniel "Platone". Plato was a philosopher in ancient Greece. The "cave allegory" is a famous mythological account from his The Republic, and his "Timaeus" and "Critias" are the source of the story of Atlantis. * '''The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer calls Miles "Enos", a reference to Roscoe P. Coltraine's deputy in The Dukes of Hazzard. * Coconut Telegraph: Sawyer says that Horace Goodspeed's drunken behavior will find its way out on the "coconut telegraph," referencing the content of the Jimmy Buffet song from the album of the same name. Tecniche di narrazione *Nel 1974,quando Sawyer si sveglia dall'incidente del recinto sonico,Horace gli chiede:"Come và la testa?" e Sawyer risponde:"Fa male".Nel 1977,quando Horace si sveglia dalla sua bevuta,Sawyer gli chiede:"Come và la testa?" e Horace risponde:"Fa male". *Sawyer spiega ad Horace come ha amato qualcuno (Kate),ma l'ha lasciata andare.Dice che non ricorda più il suo volto,l'ha persa e non tornerà mai più.Il giorno seguente,comunque,Sawyer vede che Kate è tornata sull'isola. *Daniel vede una Charlotte bambina,come diceva lei stessa prima di morire. *Sawyer dice "Mmm, qualcosa ha un buon prufumo" quando visita la casa di Juliet al Villaggio.In Sawyer dice "il Caffè ha un buon profumo" quando è vicino a Kate e Claire al Villaggio. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Sawyer, per non insospettire la DHARMA, affronta vari argomenti che sono stati visti negli altri episodi: ** La spedizione scientifica francese che in seguito a una tempesta verranno trascinati sull'Isola più avanti. ** La scomparsa della Roccia Nera, che approda sull'Isola. ** La conoscenza della Roccia Nera da parte di Sawyer. * Una statua gigante viene vista da Miles, Sawyer, Jin e Juliet. Una grande statua con un piede solo dalle quattro dita, fu visto precedentemente da Jin, Sun e Sayid. *Juliet menziona che viveva nelle barracche, e indica la sua casa. * Juliet accetta di stare con Sawyer sull'Isola per due settimane, ma finisce per stare tre anni. * Sawyer parla con Richard Alpert aproposito degli eventi accaduti nel 1954, inclusa la bomba e il fatto che aspetta il ritorno di John Locke. * Daniel menziona la morte di Charlotte. * Daniel vede una Charlotte bambina, come Charlotte disse prima di morire. * Sawyer jokes with Amy about Horace's drinking ending up on the Island's "coconut telegraph," similar to his joke to Hurley about revealing his food stash on the Island's "coconut internet." * Daniel riprende l'esempio dell'isola che è come un disco e loro ci saltano continuamente. * Nel 1977, Sawyer porta un nuovo paio di occhiali; precedentemente aveva bisogno di occhiali per leggere. * As Chief of Security LaFleur Sawyer is "the new Sheriff in town." * Horace dice che fecero una tragua coi nativi. * Quando James arriva nella sua casa, vediamo una bottiglia DHARMA di merlot. Questo era lo stesso vino che beveva Kelvin Inman nel Cigno. * Sawyer è tenuto prigioniero nella stanza reclusione, come Kate, e dopo Sayid e Ben * The scene of Jin calling Sawyer about finding Jack and company is similar to the scene of Matthias and Henrik calling Penny about finding the Island. Domande senza risposta *In che anno sono Sawyer, Juliet, Miles, Jin e Daniel mentre osservano la statua? *In cosa consiste la tregua tra la DHARMA Initiative e gli Altri? *Perché gli Altri hanno ucciso Paul e incappucciato Amy? *Come ha fatto Richard a superare la barriera sonica? *Perché gli Altri vogliono il corpo di Paul? *Come Sawyer ha convinto Juliet a rimanere, oltre alle prime due settimane? **Perché anche Miles, Faraday e Jin decidono di restare? **Cosa ha fatto cambiare in fine idea a Horace sull'allontanare dall'isola il gruppo di Sawyer? *Dove sono Rose, Bernard e gli altri sopravvissuti? **Claire ha subito la stessa sorte degli altri sopravvissuti e quindi si trova sull'isola? *Se esisteva una tregua fra Richard Alpert e Horace, perché la DHARMA Initiative è stata annientata con la Purga?